


The United Kingdom of Westeros

by KirbieaGraia (orphan_account)



Series: Nonsensical Nonsense from my Brain [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: "Fire & Blood what? Fuck You!", And the North being exactly like the UK, Because Jon cut off the North from the Outside World, Book Winterfell Castle, Bran is the leader of the Reformed Old Gods Faith, God Save The King!, He rules over a North with Cold War-Era Tech, However the South is stuck in the Medivial Era, Jon Snow is King in the North, Napalming the White Walkers, The North uses the French Republican Calendar and Metric Time, The United Kingdom of Westeros, With Winterfell being a metropolis housing over 1 million people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KirbieaGraia
Summary: Please Do not take this seriously. This is just something I have made up.
Series: Nonsensical Nonsense from my Brain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. "Fire and Blood What? FUCK YOU!"

Date: Triday, 12th of Vintagearious, Year of Liberation II

Location: The Northern Parliamentary Building, Winterfell, The United Kingdom of Westeros

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"All rise for His Majesty, Jon the First, King of the United Kingdoms of Westeros," Said the Black Rod, as Jon, dressed in royal regalia with the New Crown of the North on his forehead, walked down the hall and took a seat on the Throne in the House of Lords.

After the Chamber settled down and the ceremonial events took place, Jon began to address Parliament.

"My Lords, and Members of the House of Commons, It has been Two years since the Liberation of Winterfell and the North from the accursed Boltons, and we have come far. Winterfell is a busiling metropolis with over 1 million people, while the North itself holds over 20 million. However, we are forced to continue rationing as efforts to increase food production continue."

"Despite the complete and rapid modernization of the nation, there are still threats to our sovereignty, such as what exists North of the Wall. The Others seek a way to cross the Wall, yet I have made sure no such way exists. I have ordered the bridge across the Gorge blown up, and I have had all tunnels under and across the Wall sealed. I have authorized an aerial campaign and the use of Napalm to destroy, or at the very least, damage the threat."

"Maester Wolkan received a raven from the Isle of Dragonstone, from a certain Daenaerys Targaryen, ordering me to come and bend the knee. Before I came here, I sent a personal response, saying, please excuse my vulgar language, ' **Fire and Blood what? FUCK YOU!** The North shall kneel to no one! Invade us, and this will happen: Your Dragons will find themselves rotting in the snow, your Unsullied will know fear as their comrades fall, and your Dothraki will find themselves and their horses acting as fertilizer for the farmers of the North! Invade us, and you will find yourself in a rowboat on the Narrow Sea, with no one to find you as the boat capsizes and you drown and become fish food. Send ANY incursion towards the North, and Dragonstone shall suffer a wrath never ever seen before! You think this is a threat? Come and find out, at your own peril.'"

"The United Kingdom shall stand, no matter what. We shall send the White Walkers back to their graves, and we shall repulse any attack. You all shall continue running the civil government, while I continue to command the military."

The Speech had come to an end. Jon stood up, and he and his retinue walked out of the chamber, with Jon going outside to a limousine that was waiting to take him back to the castle, which acted as a palace as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote “Fire and Blood what? FUCK YOU!” is a reference to LSU Coach Ed Orgeron, when after the LSU-Alabama Football game, he said “Roll Tide what? FUCK YOU!” in a speech to his players.


	2. "Naplam beats Magical Ice, LOOK IT UP!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see the War against the Others go into full effect with the beginning of Operation Firescythe.

Location: Fort Greystark, Last Province,

Date: Sixday, 26th of Vintagearious, Year of Liberation II

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Well, are you guys ready to melt the Magical Ice that roams North of the Wall," asked Colonel Jonas Horton, Commander of Fort Greystark and in charge of all the units stationed there, including the Air Force squadrons, "You all have your sortie locations marked."

"Indeed we are quite ready, sir," responded one of the Squadron Leaders from the cockpit of his F-2 Tempest I Jet Fighter, "All we are waiting for is permission to take off."

"Alrighty then," Colonel Horton announced over the radio, "You all are cleared for takeoff!"

The many Jet Fighter's engines began to roar as one by one, the planes took off, bound for Beyond the Wall, with Napalm in store to drop on the White Walkers.

* * *

Location: Off Hardhome, Beyond the Wall

\--------------------------------------------

A fleet of combined Amphibious Landing Vehicles of many different types, such as Amphibious APCs, filled with Marines, along with Gunboats slowly made their way towards the shore at Hardhome. The 1st Westerosi Marine Division, the first troops to be trained specifically in Amphibious Warfare, were finally being put up to the test.

They hadn't been launched off a ship in the Bay of Seals, instead, they started their journey on Quadday, the 24th, from Eastwatch. However, to keep the vehicles fueled, each vehicle was given 4 Jerry Cans filled with oil.

The Soldiers knew not to fear, as King Jon had joined them in the attack, wearing black, but instead of furs, it was a rainproof jacket and pants, on top of multiple layers of jackets. All other soldiers also wore a combination of Winter Warfare and Amphibious Warfare clothing.

Jon knew it wasn't ideal to launch an amphibious assault in the cold, but he decided to risk it anyways. The Westerosi Marines had also trained in Winter Warfare alongside Amphibious Warfare thanks to a series of exercises on Skagos & Skane.

Jon opened the hatch to the LVAT he was in and looked out, he saw the shore of Hardhome appear in the distance, the same shore, only 2 years ago, he had fled with the Freefolk from after the White Walkers attacked.

Then, a roaring sound started to become known behind him, so he turned around to see the fighter jets coming. As they flew overhead, other soldiers looked up and watched as they flew over Hardhome, dropping Napalm bombs.

As the bombs started hitting the ground, Jon shouted, "Napalm beats Magical Ice, LOOK IT UP!"

The sound and sight of Napalm hitting the ground and setting fire to the village and the hills behind it was something to behold.

As some of the planes turned around to head back to base, others moved to bomb other areas nearby, as was their orders.

Jon then realized his Amphibious Vehicle was about to hit land, and the first one to do so, so he quickly went back inside the LVAT and grabbed his equipment, placing Longclaw, and its sheath, on his belt, then placing his bag on his back, then grabbing his M2 machine gun with a belt already put in place. He then placed the gun's strap on his shoulder and prepared.

He then heard the Vehicle hit land, so he climbed out of the hatch, and once the vehicle had stopped, he jumped down.

As the other vehicles began to hit the beach, he moved into where the village was before the napalm had hit it, and then he said, "By the grace of the Old Gods, I have returned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nordstahl (Northern Steel) is basically like the current kind of Steel we have IRL, and it is superior to Valyrian Steel and can be made much faster than Valyrian Steel, or to put it simply, Nordstahl has better quality and quantity than Valyrian Steel. 
> 
> Nordstahl can also kill White Walkers.


	3. Some Information on the United Kingdom of Westeros

The United Kingdom here is directly inspired by the real life United Kingdom, with many parallels, some more obvious than others.

* * *

Here are some facts about the United Kingdom of Westeros:

  * Capital: Winterfell 
  * Largest City: White Harbour 
  * These 2 cities are growing and are on a collision course with each other, forming the Northern Megalopolis. Talk about Flexing on King’s Landing
  * Government Type: Constitutional Parliamentary Monarchy 
  * Head of State: Jon I Stark 
  * Head of Government: Prime Minister Davos Seaworth 
  * Political Parties are still forming, however, 2 major parties have emerged: The Conservative Party and the Labour-Liberal Party



* * *

Here are a list of parallels between the two United Kingdoms:

  * If not obvious, Parliament.
  * The BBC has it’s equivalent, the WBC (Westerosi Broadcasting Corporation)
  * The Anthem of the United Kingdom of Westeros is “Gods Save the King.”
  * Winterfell Castle is equivalent to Buckingham Palace, while Castle Cerwyn is equivalent to Kensington Palace.



* * *

Some Other Facts:

  * Jon is a very popular and beloved King.
  * The United Kingdom of Westeros uses the French Republican Calendar, including 10 hour days, and 10 days a week 
  * The Current technology level of the United Kingdom is in the mid-1960’s, however, technology is progressing. 
  * Yes, the North has experienced radical social and cultural change in the 2 years since Jon reclaimed Winterfell. 
  * There was no Battle of the Bastards. When Jon was running to save Rickon, Theon, who in this timeline, never betrayed Robb, realized that Ramsay was about to kill Rickon, he shot and killed Ramsay with an M1 Garand. 
  * The United Kingdom is Secular, with all faiths being tolerated.
  * Theon decided to Convert to the Old Gods.
  * Speaking of the Old Gods, a reformation of the faith has led to it able to stand toe to toe with the Faith of the Seven, with a Holy Book called “The Tome of the Old Gods,” and the Old Gods having a religious leader, the Speaker of the Old Gods.
  * The Speaker of the Old Gods is indeed Brandon Stark.
  * Jon knows his heritage thanks to Howland Reed, yet he hasn’t adopted it yet. His birth name was Jaehaerys, so Jon has an idea for his name: Jon Jae(haerys) Stark-Targaryen.
  * King Theon “The Hungry Wolf” Stark, in a poll by the WBC, is the favorite Pre-Conquest King in the North. He is quite Based in not only my eyes, but the people of the North’s eyes.
  * The North is powered by a massive combination of Green Energy, such as Solar, Wind, and Biofuel, among many other types.
  * Theon Greyjoy is Chief of the Navy and Admiral. He has been quite humbled by his torture by the Boltons.
  * There is a railway system stretching across the North.
  * There is a type of Steel made in the North called Nordstahl (North Steel in German), that is similar to modern steel. It is much higher quality than Valyrian Steel and can be produced much more quickly than feudal castle-forged Steel. It can kill White Walkers.



And that’s all the facts I have for y’all!


End file.
